


You're on the rocks, (would you like to get some?)

by aboutbottomlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, CEO Harrry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, ceo harry in a suit fucking louis on the desk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbottomlouis/pseuds/aboutbottomlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est dangereusement proche de ses chaleurs, mais il ne peut pas déplacer le jour de son entretien d'embauche.</p>
<p>Alpha/Bêta/Oméga smut avec un Harry en Armani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're on the rocks, (would you like to get some?)

**Author's Note:**

> ♉️ OS original écrit dans la langue anglaise par @sunshineylouis que vous pouvez retrouver sur archive of our owns. Cet OS est traduit par mes soins, vous êtes priés de me demander mon avis et mon accord avant de poster ma traduction sur votre blog.

Louis se sent mal. Il se sent vraiment mal parce que, putain.. Tout ça est complètement insensé. Il est là, assis dans une luxueuse salle d'attente dans une des plus grandes sociétés de Londres, dressé sur son trente et un pour un entretien d'embauche avec personne d'autre qu'Harry Styles.

Il tremblote dans ses converses blanches abîmées, essayant d'avaler son gémissement qui menace de sortir quand deux hommes qui sont clairement des Alphas se tournent pour regarder en sa direction. Ses yeux sont fixés sur ses genoux et ses doigts deviennent blanc à force de serrer durement son CV. Il sait que les deux Alphas peuvent déjà le sentir et il devine aisément que la situation ne va pas tourner en sa faveur quand les Alphas décident soudainement de venir le voir.

-Hey Oméga. Un des deux hommes chuchote alors qu'il s'approche de lui et lui donne un coup dans le flanc droit. Louis refuse catégoriquement de lever la tête. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider mon beau ? Tu es venu ici pour chercher un homme ? Un vrai homme en costume pour te baiser pendant tes chaleurs n'est-ce pas ?

Dix secondes plus tard, comme une grâce salvatrice, ou comme un aperçu de lumière au fond d'un tunnel, une secrétaire avec un chignon entre dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses hauts talons contre le plancher en bois résonne comme la mélodie du bonheur aux oreilles de Louis.

-Tomlinson ? Elle demande et Louis se lève immédiatement. Ses genoux vacillent un peu alors qu'il essaie de ne pas s'éloigner trop rapidement de l'homme pour ne pas s'emmêler les pieds et finir par causer une scène affreusement ridicule.

Louis, malgré le fait que cet instant ne paraisse pas en sa faveur, n'est pas un idiot. Il sait qu'il aurait été préférable de rester chez lui enfermé dans sa chambre avec sa boîte de sex toys tous différents les uns des autres pendant la semaine qui arrive. Il a eu assez de chaleurs durant ses vingt et une années d'existence pour savoir cela. Mais malheureusement, c'est incroyablement dur -pour ne pas dire impossible- de reporter un entretien comme celui-ci. Encore plus quand on est un Oméga. Il n'y a absolument aucune chance que les dirigeants puissent ou veuillent décaler le rendez-vous pour lui. Il est déjà assez chanceux d'avoir eu une réponse à sa demande d'entretien alors.. Et puis en plus de cela, Louis vit de raviolis en conserves et de boîtes de gâteaux à deux dollars l'unité depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ne prenne pas le risque de venir ici aujourd'hui.

La secrétaire jette un coup d'œil à Louis et ses yeux reflètent ce qui ressemblent à de l'inquiétude et de la préoccupation. Le fait que Louis puisse identifier la femme en tant que bêta et qu'elle soit capable de sentir son odeur lui fait comprendre que celle-ci doit être devenue vraiment forte. Son envie d'avoir un lien n'est pas encore trop douloureux, il ne se sent pas fou de désir et il n'a pas de fluides dans son boxer. Il marche derrière la secrétaire, son CV fermement plaqué contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en face d'une porte en acajou très épais. Rien qu'en voyant l'extérieur Louis devine que la pièce va être elle aussi très luxueuse.

-Monsieur Styles va vous recevoir. Elle dit en lui offrant un adorable sourire rempli de gentillesse mais aussi de pitié. Elle frappe une fois à la porte et l'ouvre juste après à la place de Louis. Celui-ci, à peine rentré laisse involontairement sortir un gémissement étouffé. La pièce est entièrement remplie d'une manière encore inconnue pour Louis par l'odeur d'un Alpha. Il entre dans la pièce, ses yeux fixés sur le sol et ses doigts de pieds se tordent dans ses converses alors qu'il se bat coûte que coûte pour garder une respiration régulière.

-Bonjour Tomlinson. Asseyez-vous. Louis entend quelqu'un prononcer cette phrase d'une voix suintante du timbre d'un Alpha : léger et chaud en même temps.

Louis veut se soumettre. Putain Louis veut vraiment se soumettre.

-Merci, Martha. Dit la voix séduisante puis la porte se ferme avec "clic" bruyant. Quand Louis se décide finalement à regarder la vue à travers ses cils, il est accueilli par une personne digne d'un rêve érotique. Harry Styles est une hallucination. Tous de lui est parfaitement formé, impeccablement habillé d'un costume sur mesure qui est évidemment un Armani. Cette vision fait Louis se sentir idiot dans sa chemise blanche simple et son jean slim noir. Les traits de l'Alpha sont ciselés et forts, son expression provoque un sentiment d'audace, comme s'il défiait quelqu'un, n'importe qui de le mettre en colère. Il dégage un sentiment de pouvoir et de quelqu'un jamais décontenancé, jamais intimidé : un alpha non lié. C'est suffisant pour envoyer Louis dans la spirale infernale de ses chaleurs imminentes. Louis avale durement et rapidement, tendant d'une main délicate et tremblante son CV pour le donner à Harry. Quand son regard croise celui de l'Alpha pendant une fraction de seconde à travers ses cils en éventail, il peut jurer que l'expression de l'homme est soudainement devenue plus sérieuse, sa pomme d'Adam descendant le long de sa gorge alors qu'il déglutit. L'alpha peut lui aussi sentir ses chaleurs.

-Merci, pour euh.. Louis cherche ses mots, passant sûrement pour un réel imbécile alors qu'il se replie sur lui même dans un des fauteuils en cuir en face du bureau d'Harry. Pour me recevoir...

Harry fredonne et hoche dédaigneusement la tête. Louis évite totalement de regarder les poings de l'Alpha qui se serrent fortement sur son bureau, tellement fort que ses poings en deviennent blanc.. Comme s'il essayait de se retenir de faire quelque chose.

-Monsieur. Il ronronne doucement pour corriger l'oméga poussant Louis à gémir dans sa gorge et hocher la tête.   
-Me-Merci de me recevoir Monsieur.

Harry fredonne de nouveau alors qu'il commencer à feuilleter le CV que Louis lui a donné, sa forte et dominante personnalité en pleine action même si il semble perturbé : ses yeux n'arrête pas de naviguer entre le papier et l'oméga et il bouge constamment, comme s'il était déchiré entre deux choix.

-Je vois que vous êtes intéressé pour la place d'assistant. Harry prend finalement la parole et Louis n'est pas loin de mouiller la totalité de son boxer à cause de ses fluides : il n'avait pas réalisé que la voix d'Harry était aussi chaude et excitante, tellement chaude que c'en est assez pour rendre son corps en feu. Il doit être dix ans plus vieux que lui et l'autorité qu'il dégage est sur le point de rendre Louis fou. Putain, Louis est littéralement sur le point d'avoir ses chaleurs en avance à cause de la présence imposante de l'Alpha. Et cela quand il se trouve en plein milieu d'un entretien d'embauche. Il n'y a absolument AUCUN moyen qu'il réussisse à avoir ce job.

-Et vous avez beaucoup de qualité qui me font croire que vous êtes parfait pour ce travail, Monsieur Tomlinson. Dit l'Alpha.

Louis relève soudainement la tête en entendant vaguement Monsieur Styles déposer les papiers sur son bureau. Des profond yeux bleus plongés dans d'autres d'un vert exotique. La tension pousse Louis à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

-Bien que vous devez sûrement savoir, cet établissement est essentiellement constitué d'Alphas et si vous venez ici comme.. Comme cela, vous ne pouvez pas espérer repartir sans être lié. Ou dans le pire des cas, intact.

C'est la première fois que Louis entend la voix d'Harry en continue et il sait qu'il est complètement charmé par cet homme. Il peut sentir à quel point son visage est rouge et sa respiration est hachée.

Il ne doit sûrement pas ressembler à grand chose, dévoré par la gêne et quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'excitation sexuelle. Louis regrette vraiment d'avoir mît ses cheveux en hauteur de sorte à avoir l'air un peu coiffé alors que ceux-ci détaché lui auraient été d'une grande aide pour cacher ses rougeurs. Putain. Il a légèrement peur d'à quel point il désire l'Alpha. Il tremble pratiquement dans le siège en cuir où il est assis et la gêne qu'il ressent fait naître quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Mais le pire. C'est qu'il aime ça. Harry peut apparemment sentir toute la peur qu'il dégage -en plus de pouvoir sentir le début de ses chaleurs- car il dit d'une voix lente et profonde, digne du timbre d'un alpha.

-Amour... Ne sois pas effrayé.

Soudainement, une seconde décharge électrique parcourt son corps, rendant son boxer encore plus mouillé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses pensées se mettent à flotter, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus dire quelque chose de cohérent car son cerveau est en bouillie. Il peut sentir la douleur dans son abdomen à cause des chaleurs, son ventre se tord et son antre se contracte dans le vide réclamant quelque chose pour venir le remplir. Son corps devient enflammé et Louis laisse malencontreusement sortir un gémissement. Un gémissement vulnérable surtout venant d'un oméga non lié et en chaleurs que tout les Alphas à proximité peuvent entendre.

\- Mon..Monsieur Sty.. Monsieur Styles..

Louis bégaye ses ongles s'enfonçant dans l'accoudoir luxueux du fauteuil alors que l'odeur de l'Alpha l'enveloppe comme une couverture, le faisant suffoquer mais d'une manière qu'il adore. Putain, il a besoin de lui. Il vient juste de le rencontrer mais ses chaleurs ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Tout ce à quoi elles pensent est d'obtenir un lien, et rapidement de préférence. Il a besoin de lui.

-S'il vous plait, lien, je ne, s'il vous plait !

La voix de Louis est hachée, et il commence à suffoquer quand il relève le tête et qu'il voit Harry fermer la grande porte en acajou à clé. Louis se met à sangloter quand il sent Harry se rapprocher de lui. Ses mains sont tendues aveuglement dans l'espoir d'être capable de sentir chaque touchés des doigts calleux de Louis sur sa peau effroyablement chaude. Harry plaque sa main contre la bouche de l'Oméga et le fait se lever alors que Louis essaie frénétiquement d'avoir un des doigts de l'Alpha à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

-Tu dois être silencieux. Harry dit et Louis peut percevoir un petit peu de panique dans sa voix. Mais Louis peut aussi sentir qu'il ne va pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps avant d'avoir un lien. Les chaleurs font ressentir des choses folles aux Alphas ; il n'y à rien de plus puissant que le désir qu'ils ressentent quand ils ont un Oméga à leur disposition.

-Louis ! Il grogne quand l'Oméga continu à faire du bruit, à dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. Et.. la voilà. La voix d'Alpha. La peau de Louis va exploser à cause de la chair de poule qui prend possession de lui et ses hanches se balancent en arrière et en avant à la recherche d'une sorte de friction. Il se tait soudainement à cause de son instinct naturel d'obéir à un Alpha, mais il continu de couiner faiblement alors qu'il entend le tintement bruyant des objets présents sur le bureau d'Harry tomber sur le sol. Il pousse un gémissement tandis que Harry l'allonge sur l'acajou lisse de son bureau, le froid de celui-ci contrastant avec sa peau fiévreuse. Les yeux d'Harry deviennent complètement noirs alors qu'il se met à déchirer toutes les affaires de l'oméga avec une force que seul un Alpha possède. Louis se retrouve nu en un temps record, écartant ses jambes plus que nécessaire.

-Monsieur.. Il chuchote, secouant sa tête alors qu'Harry descend son propre pantalon et agrippe Louis par le devant de ses cuisse avant de le descendre vers lui. Harry grogne en voyant que Louis est en train d'étaler involontairement ses fluides partout sur le bureau, ce qui pousse le corps de l'Oméga à réclamer son lien encore plus. Quand le boxer d'Harry est descendu à moitié sur ses cuisses, les yeux de Louis restent bloqué sur la queue massive et fuyante de l'Alpha alors qu'il commence à saliver. Ses jambes sont collées aux mains calleuses de Harry alors qu'il les ouvres encore plus grand, son corps redoublant d'efforts en le rendant encore plus humide pour le préparer à recevoir cette queue imposante.

-Tu sens putain de bon.. Harry gronde. Putain de doux.

La voix Alpha et le touché du bout de la queue d'Harry contre son antre est assez pour que le corps de Louis se cambre vers le haut, ses mains cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent la veste du costume d'Harry. La poigne de Louis se fait plus forte autour du costume sur-mesure qui coûte surement (carrément) plus cher que tout son appartement quand il sent le bout de la queue d'Harry le taquiner malgré l'hypersensibilité de l'antre de Louis, caressant de sa queue le contour de son trou faisant couler des larmes à flot sur les joues de l'Oméga.

-J'ai besoin.. Monsieur.. Besoin.. Louis respire bruyamment parce que, cela fait mal. Cela lui fait putain de mal de ne pas déjà avoir cette queue en lui. Il commence à griffer le dos d'Harry voulant le rapprocher de lui et essayant désespéramment de le faire rentrer en lui par tous les moyens. Son corps se cambre à la recherche de contact. Harry semble apprécier regarder Louis souffrir mais le corps de l'Alpha s'efforce de rester stable alors qu'il se bat contre son instinct qui lui hurle de le baiser et de le mettre enceint. Il continue de regarder de ses yeux embrumés le spectacle devant lui. Sa bouche dessine un sourire malicieux qui fait resserrer la poigne de Louis sur son costume Armani. Harry s'enfonce en une fois dans l'Oméga, trop rapidement pour Louis. L'oméga se met à le supplier alors que ses yeux roulent au fond de leurs orbites. Son corps entier se cambre comme s'il était possédé.

-Uh.. Il couine alors qu'Harry se retire légèrement pour revenir plus brutalement. L'antre de Louis le brûle, mais d'une douleur délicieuse dont il ne peut déjà plus se passer.

-Mauvais garçon.. Harry gronde, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage rouge de Louis. Le son de son bassin claquant contre les fesses de Louis et les gémissement désespérés de Louis font écho dans le bureau privé.

-Venir ici alors que tu es si proche de tes chaleurs. Tu essaies de me séduire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas.. Putain.. Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas résister à ton odeur. D'un mouvement rapide, il décoiffe les cheveux doux de l'Oméga pour pouvoir les prendre dans son poing et les tirer fortement. Tu as conscience d'à quel point tu es mignon n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point tu es irrésistible. Il tire encore plus fort sur ses cheveux et Louis mord fortement sa lèvre du bas alors qu'il essaie de ne pas crier de plaisir. Vilain.. Tellement Vilain.

Tout ce qu'Harry dit est enveloppé de son timbre d'Alpha et peut-être que cela contribue à la rapidité de la jouissance de l'Oméga sur son ventre. Il se contracte autour de la queue d'Harry comme un étau ce qui fait grogner le plus vieux. Son corps est toujours fiévreux et douloureux à cause de son envie plus que vitale d'être lié. Des larmes coulent hors de ses yeux, comme ses fluides coulent autour de la queue épaisse d'Harry. Son corps est endolori à cause des coups dynamiques, puissants et vicieux d'Harry en lui. Tout ce qu'il est capable de faire et de se tenir à l'Alpha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je vais te lier. Harry grogne et Louis peut pratiquement voir les étoiles. Il hoche frénétiquement la tête alors qu'il mouille le haut blanc de Harry avec ses larmes, essayant de bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer les coups de hanches de l'Alpha : en vain. Son corps tremble d'anticipation tandis qu'Harry le martèle de coups de bassin encore plus fort et plus profond qu'avant, la base de sa queue se gonfle et commence à s'accrocher aux murs de Louis.

-Je vais te remplir princesse. Je vais te remplir si bien, tu vas être si plein de mon sperme.

C'est environ après deux minutes remplie des couinements et des sanglots de Louis que le lien d'Harry finit par passer l'anneau de muscle et s'accrocher aux parois de l'oméga, sa queue libérant immédiatement une énorme quantité de sperme une fois qu'il est enfoncé assez profondément. Harry gronde tellement fort que même le plus grand et puissant Alpha du monde en tremblerait de peur, ce grondement fait jouir Louis quasi instantanément et cela sans être touché. La sensation d'être aussi bien remplit par le lien et la semence d'Harry est trop bonne pour que Louis puisse le supporter.

-Alors.. Louis dit d'une voix rauque après un long silence apaisant. Il rigole de façon larmoyante tandis qu'il essuie les larmes aux coins de ses yeux pour au final rencontrer ceux d'Harry, il peut parfaitement sentir son lien au plus profond de lui alors que sa queue continue d'éjecter sa semence dans son ventre.

-Est-ce que.. J'ai obtenu le travail, Monsieur Styles ? Harry rigole de sa voix rauque, ses yeux se pliant légèrement alors qu'il se penche sur ses coudes pour inspecter le visage rougi de l'oméga.

(Il passe les 30 minutes suivantes assis sur les genoux d'Harry dans sa chaise de bureau, le lien de l'Alpha toujours coincé en lui et ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux alors que celui-ci tape des calculs sur son ordinateur par dessus l'épaule de Louis. C'est seulement quand Harry se met à rigoler à cause d'un des jeux de mots de Louis et qu'il baisse la tête pour embrasser les cheveux de l'oméga que le plus petit comprend qu'il a obtenu bien plus qu'un travail.)


End file.
